Master and Padawan
by ahsokatano191
Summary: Will Rex let Ahsoka go to help the rebellion and will Vader come back the light or will he continue his life to the Dark side. When Vader spots a living life form on a small planet who will it be? Wait and find out :-
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Hey everyone this going to be my first fanfic about Starwars so I hope it will be okay : )_

_"Ahsoka you know you can't fight, think about our daughter for kriff sake, if you dont make it back she will be motherless." Rex protested_

_"Rex I know the risks but I have to help the rebellion even Barriss is willing to help and Cody is surporting her why cant you and anyway we will have each others backs, so whatever you say wont change my mind and wont stop me." Ahsoka replied in a calm voice_

_" Ahsoka" Rex sighed " you cant bring him back to the light you know that!" _

_"Rex this is not about him! this is about fighting for freedom and to bring the republic back, also if there was even a way to bring him back I would he was like family to me Rex and Anakin would've done the same for me " Ahsoka snapped back_

_Ahsoka's eyes started watering just of thinking about her former master and how he fell to the Dark side. Rex lifted his hand to Ahsoka's cheeck and whiped the tears away with his thumb._

_" Ahsoka he would kill you at the first chance he got, he has already tried and nearly suceeded stabbing you in your chest with his ligjt saber at the Jedi temple, I just dont want to lose you" Rex sighed and pulled his hand away from her face and lowerd his head so he wasnt staring into her beautiful aqua blue eyes " I cant lose you 'Soka." Rex admitted_

_Ahsoka smiled slightly then stroked the side of Rex's face feeling the three day old stubble that was growing._

_"Rex you won't lose me I promise" Ahsoka carefully said "oh and Rex you need to shave again" Ahsoka said joking with a huge grin on her face._

_Rex smiled back then wrapped his strong muscalar arms around Ahsoka's slim waist and leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on Ahsoka's lips and murmerd " I love you so much" with that Rex picked Ahsoka up bridal style and carried her to their roomand closed the door behinf him._

The decompressing air hissed around him, as the meditation chamber opened with whiny hum of the servomotors. He breathed in heavily, feeling the metallic aftertaste of the mask filters, while he dragged his heavy, artificial limbs to fully stand. In such moments his primal fears sometimes returned, where he could not draw a distinct line between the human and the machine and it made him loose his balance and give a threatening feeling of not being part of the Force. As the years of being mechanically suspended near- death progressed and more and more tasks arose for him to deal with, he felt less and less of that fear, but it was still there, somewhere at the back of his skull, just below the black, shiny plated of his helmet that sustained a proper environment for the tormented head of who was once expected to be the greatest of all the Jedi knights.

Yes, indeed he was the greatest, though the Dark side turned out to be his preferred choice after all he cherished fell apart and all of his friends, mentors and colleagues betrayed him while his teacher and brother in the Force left his mutilated body for sure death on the lava shores on Mustafar.

Lord Vader took his first step, and then the next upon leaving his chamber his steps gained power, fuelled both by the wonders on cybernetic, prosthetics and in the inner strength of the force, driven by the Sith way. He left his quarters and entered the bridge, where his underlings, a mess of human ants, sporting various uniforms swarmed around the control heart of his devastator – class star destroyer.

"Any reports general?" Vader demanded in his low raspy voice, escaping his burnt throat with some difficulty. The soldier jerked uncontrollably upon being surprised with the question and promptly turned towards the Sith master.

"We have mixed signals, Lord Vader. Nothing that we could have sorted out yet, but there seems to be some kind of possible extraordinary life form activity on the planet that just might be more than the usual animal life."

"I am at times so fed up with your incompetence and disability to come up with clear data, general. Don't disappoint me" growled Vader. The eyes of the terrifying mask pierced the soldier through or at least so he felt.

"We've just finished preparations to send out the probes, Lord Vader. They should be reporting within an hour and I shall be able to provide a more definite answer to your question then."

"Fine" the dark Lord barked, as he turned sideways to the general, seemingly losing all interest in his underling. He peered through the dark vacuum behind the panoramic windows of the bridge, trying to see across the space and penetrate the surface of the planet they orbited.

It was just a little more than a rock barely large enough to hold an atmosphere but with enough soil to sprout a jungle that covered all of it. The piece of cosmic debris didn't even deserve a name yet in the imperial archive and it didn't deserve its intelligent life to name it. The records based on a sole probe visit before only mentioned small herbivores and plant life. There has been some change to the planets ecosystem in the past decade it seemed.

Lord Vader came across this curiosity quite by accident. It has been sometime already since he last felt a disturbance in the Force indicating a very familiar yet distant feeling.

He closed his eyes behind the black face of the grotesque mask and concentrated. His will darted across the empty space towards the surface of space debris and he searched and he searched for the familiar presence. Time after time he examined the small planet but there was nothing definite that there was actually a life form that was intelligent. All he received was just static, nothing clear, nothing he could grasp and stick to. Yet it was not just an empty background echo. There was something or someone there on that small planet.

_I hope this was ok plz review_

_May the force be with you_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey all thanx for reviewing :) hopefully this chapter will be ok _

chapter 2 Surprises

Padmae was sitting on the edge of her seat locking at the very familiar golden locket, it was the very same locket her husband gave to her many years ago. Padme then opened up the locket and looked inside there wre to pictures one was from her wedding and the other was her and Anakin together on the balcony.

" Oh Ani what happened to you, I miss you so much but now your gone" tears started to run down Padme's cheek's, she lost everything that day on Mustarfar her husband, her child and nearly her life luckly Obiwan saved her.

Padmae couldn't remember what happened after Mustarfar, after she woke up from being in carbinite for 9 years. All what the docters told her that there was no Jedi left and the Republic has fallen and now there was an Empire but they didnt tell her where to go or what happened to her child and the only otyer thing they told her was to go into hiding because everyone thought I was dead. Padme sighed everything she once knew was gone all her friends thought she was dead and the people she knew could be dead but one thing she didnt know was her husbands fate, what he has turned into and is now Darth Vader than Anakin Skywalker. Padmae dearly missed everyone especially her beloved husband.

One thing that was very depressing was being stuck on a stinking swamp planet that did have a jungle but most of it was a swamp and also being the only intelligent being on the planet. Padmae sighed again actually wonderd if there was any Jedi still alive even though the docter said that they were all killed certainly Obiwan Kenobi was alive he was one of the smartest Jedi she knew and then her husbands Padawan came into mind did Ahsoka survive the purge at the Jedi temple she hoped so and then what happened to her child did it survive but then again the docters said nothing about the baby so it must of passed away in her womb just the thought of her own baby dieing in her womb was sickening it also upset her even more. Padmae was so confused she had no where to go so she stayed in the hut on a deserted planet and all what Padmae wanted now was her husband back, she missed waking up next to Anakin in the morning, being held by his strong arms and all she wanted now was to be cuddling up to him crying on his chest. Tears now streamed down padmaes face " oh Ani I miss you so much"

" Captain" Vader Orderd "Yes My Lord" the nervous captain replied back " Get my shuttle ready, captain and make it quick" Vader Barked

"Yes My lord would you like a group of storm troopers to escourt you down to the planets surface" Captain Ozzel asked "No only leutendent Peitt and Poilet Solo I belive there are no Jedi down on that planet but just in case I'll go and check it out" Vader firmly said

"Yes My lord would you like a group of storm troopers to escourt you down to the planets surface" Captain Ozzel asked " No only leutendent Peitt and poilot Solo I belive there are no Jedi down on that planet Captain but just in case I'll go and check it out" Vader firmly said

"Yes My Lord would you like a group of stormtroopers to escourt you down to the planets surface" Captain Ozzel asked " No only Leutendent Peitt and Poilet Solo I belive there is no Jedi down there on that planet Captain but just in case I'll go and check it out Vader firmly said


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone I'm sorry about the late update I had so much school work well I hope this is alright_

Vader walked through the empty corridors of if his star ship destroyer in deep thought about a certain Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi, His former Master and Former friend who he trusted until Mustafar. ' How dear Kenobi tried to turn Padme against me, He betrayed me and made Padme betray me as well and now his beloved wife was gone thanks to that no good Kenobi' Vader was full of rage at that moment just thinking about Obi-wan Kenobi.

Vader clenched his mechanical fists " One day Kenobi you will die by the Blade of my Saber" Vader thought Sweet revenge would be nice. Vader smirked underneath his terrifying mask

Once Vader got to the hanger bay he saw both Lieutenant Peitt and Pilot Solo, both saluting once Vader came into View.

"At ease men" Vader said calmly. Both Solo and Peitt nodded and then the three boarded the shuttle.

The jungle planet below was just a small rock able to support life. But Vader also had a feeling that there was a human living on that swamp stinking planet but wasn't force sensitive but he still wanted to check it out.

Once they landed on the planet Vader was the first to walk down the ramp "Hmm it doesn't appear there is a human living on this stinking planet, Solo stay on the ship until I return" Vader ordered

"Of course Lord Vader" replied Solo, Han went back up the ramp into the ship.

"Umm Sir what about me" Peitt asked nervously. Vader chuckled

"Lieutenant your coming with me of course I might need some back up you never know what's lurking around here"

"Of course Sir" Peitt and Vader started to walk going through thick Mud, through vines.

While walking what seemed for ever they saw a hut on the out skirts of the swamp. Piett took a pair of binoculars and looked

"Lord Vader there seems to be someone living there and also there looks like smoke coming out of the top of the Hut"

"Yes there is Piett good find" Vader said Sarcastically

"Sir what do we do now" Peitt asked " We pay this Person a little visit" Vader said firmly

Padme went into her Kitchen after her shower to check her soup, then the next thing she sees is a black figure standing in her front door with an Imperial beside the metallic beast. The Cyborg walked while its cape flowing behind him.

"Who are you" Padme glared at the figure which now has moved in her Kitchen door way.

Vader was shocked for the last ten year she thought his beloved wife was dead, and here she was standing right in front of him.

"Uhh Vader stumbled on his words not knowing what to say to his wife and she didn't even know who he was.

"I'll ask you again who are you." Padme firmly said

" I am Darth Vader, Padme don't you remember me" Vader was so confused, Padme was also confused

"I don't know anyone named Darth Vader, Now get out of my house!" Padme yelled

Obviously Padme didn't see the light saber on his belt.

"I'm Very sorry Milady but I cannot do that, do you know who your talking to" Vader sounded very agitated

Padme crossed her arms across her chest "No I don't now get out of my house you cyborg monster!" Padme shouted

"Padme enough you have NO right to talk to me like that!" Vader growled

"Why not, are you going to arrest me" Padme growled back

Vader Smirked " That could be arranged, Lieutenant give me the cuffs" Vader ordered

Peitt just nodded and handed the cuffs to Vader. Vader grabbed Padme by the arm with one swift move and put the cuffs on.

"I've had enough of this, this is just out rages let go of me" Padme screamed this mask man cuffed her! "You have no authority to do this!" Padme was out raged "Let Go!" Padme tried struggling but it got her no wear.

"Actually I do have authority especially when I'm the second most powerfulness man in the Galaxy and in second command of the empire" Vader had a cocky grin underneath is mask.

Then it dawned upon Padme this is Emperor Palatines Apprentice and she could do nothing to escape, Padme sighed " I guess you're going to put me into a jail cell"

"Actually no you will be going to my private quarters" Vader replied

Padme gasped then she was wondering what would he do to her, would he hurt her. Padme was feeling very nervous what was going to happen to her.

Cestrus IV

The next morning Ahsoka woke up next to Rex with his muscular arms holding her close to his chest. Ahsoka lightly traced his chest then looking up at his face.

"I love you Rex" Ahsoka whispered then Ahsoka snuggled up to him and was nearly asleep again when there was a crash in the Kitchen. The loud noise startled, Ahsoka then carefully moved Rex's arms from around her and dashed in the Kitchen. In the kitchen Ahsoka looked at the clone cleaning up the mess what he had made from his breakfast.

"Fives what are you doing, you know you're not good in the kitchen why didn't you wake one of us up?" Ahsoka asked

" Because I thought that after last night's activities everyone would be asleep and Belle is still asleep" Fives smirked

"Uhh were we that loud" Ahsoka's Lekku's darkened

"No not really only from my room because where right next to the wall where your bed is on the other side, anyways have you heard from Bail about the Rebellion" Fives asked

"Yes they need all the help they can get and I'm willing to help so Is Barriss and Cody but Rex doesn't want me to go so I'm not sure what to do" Ahsoka sighed

" Well Ahsoka you know if you did go then Shayla would be safe here with Belle, Rose, Kayla and Kix just talk to Rex I'm sure he will understand that you want to go and because you're a Jedi"

" Fives I tried that last night and that lead to an argument but your right I am a Jedi and I haven't seen the other Surviving Jedi in so long like Master Kenobi ,whatever Rex say's I'm going" Ahsoka Replied with her chin up

"Where are you going?" the voice came behind Ahsoka

Ahsoka turned around to see a shirtless Rex with his arms across his chest with one eye brow up

"Uhh" Ahsoka stumbled  
_Thanks for all the reviews so far if you have any suggestions about this story and the characters please can you tell me and I'll see what I can do. Well thanks for reading so far ._

_May the force be with you all _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all _

_I would just like to let you all know that I am continueing with Master and Padawan, Im sorry I havent updated inso long, I have had my excams and also my mum has been very sick :( I would like to say thankyou for all the support and reviews, and also the critizism. You guys are amazing. The next chapter will be put up shortly of Master and Padawan, if you have and suggestions about the story please PM me_

_May the force be with you all I love all of yous_

_Ahsokatano191_


End file.
